Halo:Phoenix of Remnant
by UNSC Know Your Place
Summary: Alone with no allies and too far to assist. Can the Spirit of Fire crew survive this whole new world? Will they succeed or Will they Fail? Will they able to get back to the place where they called HOME?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Halo:Operation Stratos is still on-going so don`t be afraid, **I`m not gonna abandon it** , I just have a little setback in action scene that`s all!

I decided to use the characters in Halo Wars because there are only few stories about it both crossover and non-crossover. So I was trying to bolster the popularity of some Halo characters that aren`t used much in fanfiction stories

I hope I don`t screw up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo and RWBY

Chapter 1

 **Unknown Shield world**

After being kidnapped by an Elite in Arcadia and Transport her to an Unknown Planet. Professor Anders was dragged by an Elite wearing a silver armor then he forces her to touch a circle-like pad and the surrounding ships suddenly activated and began to deploy

"The ancients have granted us the power to doom your race." The silver armoured elite said "Let the deconstruction of our gifts. The majesty of our new fleet will be unparalleled"

Professor Anders looked at the Elites surrounding her… they were preoccupied so she decided to use this chance to escape then went to the teleporter pad "Nothing Ventured… Surface" she said and the machine activated teleporting her to the surface "Hmm… that worked out pretty well" she suddenly walk back as 3 weird spore like thingy approaching her "Or maybe not…" when the 3 creatures attack gunshots were heard and suddenly all the creatures were dead

"Lady, I haven`t got all day, you want to be rescued or not?" The marine said and in the background a pelican was descending

 **Spirit of Fire**

"Is this really going to work, Professor?" Captain Cutter asked looking at the two pelicans lowering a big device

"I believe this is our best hope." Professor Anders said "The overloaded FTL Reactor will cause a chain reaction in the sun."

"Enough to destroy all the ships here before the Covenant can get a chance to make anything from them." Captain Cutter Said

"Well, put simply, Captain, our Reactor will cause the sun to go supernova, leaving nothing but dust." Professor Anders said looking at a small monitor

"That`s the weak part of the plan, if you ask me." A blue female figured appeared in the holo table" We`ve no way home without that reactor."

"One problem at a time, Serina" Cutter said "If the covenant gets their hands on these ships, it will mean end of the war… Well take our chances here, to give humanity some hope"

" I know it`s been a tough call, Captain but it's the right one." Professor Anders reassured

The monitor was replace with a transmission "Spirit of fire, this is Forge. She`s buttoned up and ready to go!" The marine said

"Deliver that package safely, Sergeant" Captain Cutter said

"Keep the coffee hot... And I`ll be back before you know it." Sergeant Forge said holstering his shotgun

"I`ll be monitoring you from here, Sergeant!" Professor Anders said

"Well, it`ll be pretty obvious if he succeeds…" Serina said

 **Apex**

After delivering the package safely after encountering several Covenant forces

"Gentlemen, we`re burning sunshine here" Sergeant Forge said and the three Spartans take cover the bridge just in case the Covenant send more troops to stop them while the other marine go to the door and try to open it while Sergeant Forge just climb up the machine that is carrying the Reactor and pressing some buttons

"It`s active!" The marine said after pressing a button in the panel looking at the door

"Sergeant!" Yelled by a Spartan and Sergeant take a peek and saw several Elites deactivated their Active-Camo then a yell was heard

"Lieutenant?" Sergeant Forge said looking at the Lieutenant being impaled by an energy sword "Take care of those Elites!, He`s mine!" he ordered while kicking the release sequence which cause the reactor to slide at the Elite that killed Lieutenant

* * *

"Let`s go!" The Spartan Said and he kneeled while firing at the nearest Elites while his two teammates rush to meet the other Elites

The two Spartan just easily dodge the attacks while continuously firing their weapon then they pick up the pike weapon of the elites and throw it to the incoming Elites.

Sergeant Forge quickly jog to the door with his MA5B when he arrived it was empty then he feel something behind him then an energy sword came from the back but Forge manage to evade then tackle the elite and do a quick roll to the side then start firing his weapon at the Elite but the MA5B wasn`t able to kill the Elite. The Elite slash his energy sword diagonally but Forge duck in time and the Elite knock Forge`s weapon in his second attack then Forge quickly tackle him to the ground and use his pistol and shoot at the hand of the Elite making the Elite let go of his weapon

The Elite then grab Sergeant Forge to smash him to the ground and punch his stomach making Forge to grunt in pain

"Like the rest of your race, weak and undisciplined." The Elite said and grab Forge to throw him to the wheel of the machine carrying the Reactor

Meanwhile on the other side of the battle, The Spartans were murdering the Elites like they were nothing. They did not even break a sweat

The Silver-armored Elite throw Sergeant Forge like a piece of paper then he slowly walk towards Sergeant Forge while picking up his energy sword

"There will be no female to save you this time." The Silver-armored Elite said continue his villain monologue

"Look me at the Eye and say that." Sergeant Forge taunted while clutching his stomach

"As you wish" The Elite replied and pick up Sergeant Forge "My face will be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see" The Elite said and he was about to strike a finishing blow to Sergeant Forge but Forge was quick enough to pull his knife and stab it to the neck of the Elite making the Elite walk back and dropping Forge and his weapon then Forge picks up the Elite`s weapon and use it to kill the Elite

"And for the record, I would have kick your ass the first time if the lady hadn`t stopped me!" Sergeant Forge spat while catching his breath

After the Battle, one of the Spartans operated the Crane to put the Reactor inside the room; the other one was dropping the body of the Elite in one of the edges while the last one was talking to Sergeant Forge

"It`s still fine Sir!" The Spartan Said analyzing the Timer

"Okay! Place it well and we will be running back to the ship once the timer starts." Sergeant Forge said and the Spartan nodded in agreement

 **Spirit of Fire**

"Hangar Bays report all crews checked in" Serina reported

"Then let`s not outstay our welcome. Best Speed away" Captain Cutter said and looks at the bridge window along with Professor Anders and Sergeant Forge

"Captain, the gravity field from the sun is expanding, We`re not going anywhere" Serina said calmly

"Let see if we can`t turn it to our advantage" Captain Cutter said "Serina plot a course that take us into the sun… we`re going to slingshot around it."

"Threading a needle while accelerating…" Serina said looking at a holographic example of their situation "in a exploding star inside a planet that`s falling apart. Sure why not?"

"Serina can you do it?" Captain Cutter asked

"It`s done. You might want to hold onto something." Serina said and Captain Cutter sits on his chair "Closing your eyes might help too."

The Spirit of Fire bean accelerating around the exploding sun with Serina`s piloting skills the Spirit of fire manage to get out of the Shield World, just in time when the Shield World explode into millions of pieces

* * *

 **Few Minutes after the Shield World exploded  
Spirit of Fire Bridge**

"That was a close call. Please let us not do that again." Professor Anders said

"I have to agree with you professor but Serina is currently against your IDEA" Captain Cutter said

"I want to that again, Too bad we don`t have another Slipspace engine." Serina joked

"You and Your JOKES will kill me someday Serina" Professor Anders said and Serina with grin expression... The alarms went blazing in

"Serina Report!" he said

"Sir! Some kind of wormhole just appears 300 meters in front of us." Serina reported

"Impossible, Wormholes usually don`t puff up from nowhere! Especially In front of you" Captain Cutter said in disbelief "Are you sure its not a slipspace rupture?"

"No Sir!" Serina said calmly "It appears to be sucking us."

"How can you still be calm about this situation?" Professor Anders asked angrily

"Both of you don`t start a fight in my Bridge! Can you get us out of its gravitational field?" Cutter asked

"Not quite Sir, The ship doesn`t have enough power to break through the Gravitational Field of the Wormhole add to the fact that forcing the ship to break through the Wormhole Gravitational pull will result... tearing the ship apart since some of the part of the ship is damage during the last encounter... ETA before we enter the wormhole is 1 min and 30 seconds"

"Well would you look at that." Forge said looking at the Wormhole and crews were already panicking on what to do

"Serina! ETA?" Cutter asked as the ship was nearing the Wormhole

" 10 seconds" Serina said "I think you want to hold onto something Again!"

The ship began to vibrate violently as it enters the wormhole and after few seconds the ship was just throw out in the other end of the wormhole like a bullet coming out of a gun making the Making the entire crew of the ship lost their balance for those who didn`t brace for impact

"Serina! Status Report" Cutter demanded

"Ship structural Integrity 58%, Essential System 75%, Weapons System- not responding requiring manual reboot, Reactor- lost ¼ of its original power after entering the wormhole, Engines, Communications and Scanners are still online overall assessment... The ship is still worthy of space travel Sir" Serina Report "Crews from different levels reporting minor injuries!"

"So where are we?" Professor Anders asked

"Scanning Navigational Data... Scanning" Serina paused for a minute "This is weird the scan indicate that we are not in the Orion arm anymore."

"Are you sure Serina? Maybe the scanners were just broken during the engagement with a Covenant ship. Maybe the Wormhole sends us to the uncharted regions in the Milkyway Galaxy." Forge asked

"Ensign! Can you verify our location?" Captain Cutter ordered

"Well Sir, Serina is right... we are lost in space. I couldn`t triangulate our exact location since all of this constellation near our position don`t match and completely unknown to us." The Ensign replied and Captain Cutter looked at Serina

"I am certain Sir, the constellations doesn`t match with any known constellations we came across before we even discover our FTL unless we came across with a space fairing race that doesn`t shoot us and lend their navigational data so we could compare it with ours to confirm our suspicion. We still don`t know if we are still in OUR galaxy or we been send to another galaxy because of that wormhole. " Serina said while crossing her arms "So in-short we may be our Galaxy just in the uncharted regions or We have travel to an Alternate or Parallel Universe or To Another Galaxy."

"Alternate or Parallel Universe seems Farfetched, Serina" Captain Cutter said in disbelief

"Sir, Those theories exist before we even discover our Faster than Light Travel... Even our Slipspace travels in a seventh plane dimension." Serina replied "Beside there are still factors I must considered before I would say that were not in our place, I need to be 100% sure before coming giving a final conclusion."

"What system did we land Serina." Anders asked

"Well I am detecting 7 planets but only 1 is so far habitable that doesn`t need of any Terraforming but the Spirit of Fire needs to get close in order to accurately scan it." Serina said

"Serina plot course towards it and make sure everyone is awake and also make sure that there isn`t any covenant ship following us." Cutter ordered

"Aye, Aye Captain" She replied in somewhat lazy manner

 **Few days later**

After few days of sailing towards the planet along with treating the crew who were injured after the exiting the wormhole, the bridge crew along with Professor Anders and Sergeant Forge could just look at the planet

"Looks like the planet has few continents scattered" Professor Anders said while writing something on her datapad

"Captain I am detecting several radio frequencies within in the planet" Serina said

"Well looks like the only planet we could live have already been occupied by someone or something. I wonder if they look like the covenant if so... I will be shooting them" Forge joked

"Serina what can you tell us about this planet?" Cutter asked

"I know little about it Sir beside the fact that the planet`s moon appears to be broken and I couldn`t hack through their satellites easily because there isn`t any artificial satellite. The continents are just handful and scattered around the planet. It also has a 98% similarity with Earth except that this Planet seems slight smaller compared to Earth. So in short we could land at the planet without getting detected and we could breath the air in the planet since it has the same atmosphere as Earth." Serina grinned

"What are we gonna do next Captain, Greet them or Land secretly in their planet?" Forge asked

"We can`t be sure how they will react during the first contact, Best if we stay hidden for now and gather much intel on this Planet." Cutter said and looked at Serina "Can you hack their transmission, For the meantime so we can land some recon team on the planet?"

"I think I could eavesdrop on their conversation as long as I want." Serina said

"How can we be sure that no natives or locals will saw a 2 km ship flying through their place?" Anders questioned

"We have no Choice Professor! Sooner or later will be running out of supply in this ship" Cutter said "But for now we will be sending you Sergeant Forge along with Red Team and Professor Anders to recon the place where we will land the Spirit of Fire" Cutter said pointing to the holographic table "We can`t simply drift into the void of space forever. I don`t like being kept inside the cyro room for an eternity. Besides this ships need repairs and we don`t have orbital shipyards we could use to land!"

"Yes Sir!" Sgt. Forge saluted

* * *

 **Surface of the unknown Planet  
Night Time**

The Pelican successfully landed without attracting too much attention, The place they choose was a mountainous area surrounding the place and there was a river flowing close to it, making it a great place to land the Spirit of Fire

"The mountains are high enough to hide the ship and wide enough to fit and had some space left to build something." Professor Anders said while scanning the place with a device "Bodies of water is close by and the soil is good enough to be planted."

"I think it`s safe to say that this place is good enough to build a temporary shelter on it." Sgt. Forge said scanning the place with weapons at high

"And resources we need to get especially Titanium are rich on these mountains. I wonder what else unique element or resources we could find on this planet." Anders said excitedly

"Sir I am detecting 15 unknown life sign approaching our position." Jerome said through the radio

"Maybe it`s just the local animal life on this planet?" Professor Anders asked

"Were about to find out Prof." Sgt. Forge said readying his M90 shotgun and Red Team unholster their weapons and pointed it to the rustling bushes then 7 werewolf like, 7 bear like and 1 giant scorpion come out of the bushes

"What in the name of Covenant is that!" Sgt. Forge exclaimed

"It`s must be the animals that live in this planet, Interesting." Prof. Anders "And their colors seems to be the same, Black and white. Are they sentient?"

"As long they don`t attack were fine!" said and was about to lower his weapon when the creatures charge at them "Fire! Fire!" soon the Spartans sprinted into action while Sgt. Forge stay behind to guard Prof. Anders

The initial barrage cut down 5 werewolves like and 2 bear like creatures with precise and deadly accuracy. Jerome reloaded his MA5B, Alice engage the 3 bear in CQC while being supported by Douglas

"Want Some more! Come and get Some!" Sergeant Forge taunted and at the same time shooting the werewolf like with his shotgun. After few minutes of fighting, only the giant scorpion remains standing. The Spartans soon let out a barrage of bullets in all flanks but didn`t penetrate its armor

"MA5B bullets are useless against its Armor, Sir!" Jerome said reloading his weapon

"Shoot its belly! There`s no armor there!" Prof. Anders shouted after scanning the Scorpion-like beast

"You heard her! Flip the belly of the beast!" Sergeant Forge ordered then the two Spartans sprinted towards the scorpion with insane speed, using all their momentum they manage to flip the scorpion then Jerome took the opportunity to let loose a hail of bullets on the Scorpion`s belly followed by Sergeant Forge who was firing his shotgun making the scorpion screech in pain and attempted to stand up however the two Spartans keep it pin down to the ground, Forge and Jerome still shooting the belly until the Scorpion stops moving

"It`s dead Sir!" Alice said kicking the dead Scorpion

"Well! That was a nice welcome party!" Sgt. Forge said "Spirit of Fire, This Sgt. Forge you are clear for landing" after several minutes of waiting several Pelicans carrying warthogs was seen flying towards them

After 3 hours the Spirit of Fire begins to descend and Serina is still eavesdropping at the chatter on the planet and trying to get information from the conversations that was happening

 **Spirit of Fire Bridge**

"Is something wrong Captain?" Serina asked

"Faunas, Grimm, Dust, Aura and Semblance. We don`t what is Serina it could be a weapon, some sort of power or another race living with this Humans in this planet. I don`t even know how they could speak English!" Captain Cutter said looking at the mountains "We have no place to go except here! It will be only a matter of time before they found out our existence and the time we have must be use to bolster our current number because we don`t know how they will react to us. It may lead to peace or war!"

"I`m sure it will not come to a bloody first contact!" Serina said and pause for a second before continuing "Sir Spooks are requesting to scout and get more information about this Planet?"

"I hope so Serina... I hope so!" Capt. Cutter said lowering his head a little bit "Tell them they have the GO signal. We need to know our advantages and disadvantages when Diplomacy will not work and leads to WAR."

End of Chapter 1

A/N: So did you like the First Chapter? Review and Suggest

Special Thanks to: Earth and Her Colonies- UNSC, and my Classmate in helping me write this Chapter

Take note that Sgt. Forge is alive because his one of the main characters in this story

Reviews and Suggestions are accepted.

 **Spirit of Fire**

 **Current Personnel**

9,350- Original Crew (Includes all Crew in the ship, ODST, Marines that was originally assigned in the ship and survived throughout their adventure)

450- Volunteered Force (Civilians in Arcadia that decided to volunteer to help the crew of Spirit of Fire)

50- Arcadia Colonial Marines (Marines that were stationed in Arcadia)

8- ONI operatives (ONI operatives that was currently station in Arcadia)

Spartan Red Team

Before Anyone say something bad, I would like to point out that Covenant was repelled in Arcadia in the year of 2531 and the planet was later glassed in 2549. The civilians, ONI and Arcadia Colonial Marines that was stated above including their number are volunteers, to aid the Spirit of Fire and her crew. **THEY** **VOLUNTEERED** **EVEN KNOWING THE RISK! (I know civilians are not allowed on a military ship during a mission)**

 **Current Vehicle Compliment (That survive their journey)**

8- POD Heavy Dropships

10-Scorpion Tanks

3- Cyclops exoskeleton

1 -Rhino Tank (The only Rhino tank survive during the Battle of Arcadia)

7- Grizzly Tanks

10- Pelicans

15- Warthogs

15- Shortsword class Bombers

7-AV-14 Hornet Gunships

5- Vulture Gunships

5-Hawk Gunships

5-D96-TCE Albatross

8-Wolverines

5-Cobras

1-Elephant and Grimlin

1-Captured Wraith tank (Tank is already cleared of tracking devices as per of Cole Protocol)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Take note that on Chapter 1, the arrival of spirit of fire in Remnant is five years before the events in RWBY Volume 1 started though there will be a certain clue that will give you the current timeline of this Chapter.

Halo:Operation Stratos Chapter 10 is already 75 percent finish. (Damn Action Scenes too hard to write!)

 ** _Review Response_** **:  
To grifman275: I look into that matter and fix it. The spaces after the apostrophe is probably work of the auto correct in MS Word.  
To Evinco: Oh there will be mysteries alright... things that are _best left untouched._ That`s all I'm saying for the meantime.  
To Junior Chief: It is not yet confirmed that the UNSC will have aura and Semblance but there might be possibility they will not have it. I just have to check for its feasibility. For your second question only time will tell.**

Hope I ain`t screwing up

Disclaimer: I don`t own Halo or RWBY

Chapter 2

 **UNSC Military Base Designation "Arcadia"  
Spirit of Fire Bridge**

It`s been five years since they have arrived and settled on the planet. They were able to make a small settlement using the metals and other resources by salvaging the non-essential systems of the Spirit of Fire plus a gift of Construction Materials from the Spooks. Captain Cutter was chosen as the de facto leader and currently observing the progress of the settlement and other facilities

"Serina How long do we have to wait before the construction of the underground base is finish?" Captain Cutter asked

"It`s time of completion is probably in the next 7-15 years" Serina replied and Capt. Cutter sigh "Unless we have a lot of manpower and resources we could reduce the time by 2-5 years

"Any reports on the settlement?" he asked again

"Well everything is okay in New Harvest, nothing to be report much about it." Serina said

"Any Grimm report?" Captain Cutter asked after their first encounter with it during the recon of Sergeant Forge, The Captain ordered a 24/7 patrol around the settlement even though they could detect the grimm when it approach the settlement, he will not give the grimm a chance to strike them unarmed and undefended and the Defence network for the City is still being upgraded

"None Sir, The Office of the Naval Intelligence is having a field day studying the Grimm especially Professor Anders." Serina replied

"I just hope the professor won't hurt herself in the process. Very well Serina, You can go back to your tasked" Captain Cutter said in the hologram of Serina disappeared

Captain Cutter sighed once more before looking at the screen displaying the recently to the past events that happen

"We managed to avoid any casualty so far and keep them at bay but how long it will last, these grimms seem to be adapting very fast." He said to himself then looked at the paper report by Professor Anders "It seems she busy been quite a bit"

 **Flashback  
5 months after arriving on Remnant**

Captain Cutter looking at the civilians that volunteered on his ship building the settlement that will be soon name New Harvest, he was first against of civilians joining his crew but ONI insisted they should come, He was afraid that ONI is up to something but he couldn`t argue with them or risk being killed by them But once he saw the paper signed by all the Civilians that are willing to join his crew he couldn`t argue with them anymore, he guess they want some payback after the covenant destroyed their lives in Arcadia. After seeing their situation after the Shield World Incident... he was glad the civilians were there building the settlement

"Serina!" Captain Cutter said and the Spirit of Fire AI come out of the Holo-table

"Anything you need Sir?" She said

"Tell me where did ONI get this much construction materials and other stuff?" Captain Cutter asked. After some spook went out to gather Intel about the planet, a sudden influx of construction materials arrived at New Harvest at a of rate 5-8 cargos per 1 week and 4 days

"The ONI Sir, just mislead several construction companies about their delivery with the little help from me off course" Serina answered, She created a program that could hack and gather Intel they needed and give the program to the Spooks for their mission

"You sure they won`t notice it? I mean people well get suspicious on how large number of construction vanish within a month?" Captain Cutter inquired

"Nope, ONI made sure they won`t find it or trace it back to us." Serina said "The materials we got Sir,we could use it to build a small processing and refining facility so we could process the metals we harvest and also this Dust we mined so Prof. Anders could further study it. We could also scrap this ship of its non-essential parts to aid in building the things we need like a munitions factory to supply our troops in a long run."

"Very Well Serina, I will leave you with that task since you know how distribute the materials we need. So what did ONI found out, I heard they`re having a field day?"

"They`re going crazy of seeing a Human Animal Hybrid or Faunus for short, I will even bet they will love to dissect it in order to see its Anatomy. I will forward you their findings in their recon." Serina said and sending the report to Captain Cutter`s data pad then he read it for a few minutes

"So you're telling me that this _AURA_ is just like some energy shield?" he asked in disbelief

"Technically Aura is different than the energy shields used by the Covenant. The energy shields of the Covenant absorb the damage leaving them unscratched from a fire fight and replenish on a short period of time. While this Aura doesn`t absorb the damage instead it just lessen the damage the User received or provide the said person a certain degree of protection. This Aura is very valuable on the field Sir, imagine you only received half the damage inflicted by the enemy on you, the Aura could also be used to heal an injured teammate or yourself, it also accelerates your natural healing process and sometimes Aura could be used as offensive type weapon but rarely could it be seen." Serina explained "Thought even with Aura they still can be killed just like an ordinary human"

"So how will our troops fair against this Aura users?" Captain Cutter said

"Aura offers no protection against bullets since our bullets were design to pierce Covenant Shielding but Aura is very resistant against concussion blows like punch, jabs, kick, etc also there are rumors that Aura slightly augment a person but I couldn`t disprove or prove until sufficient data is presented. We still lose considering they have semblance." Serina said

"Semblance?" he asked

"It`s kinda a super power with varying effect on the user or enemy also each person has a different and unique semblance. Example if the person`s semblance is Magnetism that means he/she has the ability of magnets." Serina said and could sense a discomfort on Captain Cutter

"I`m sure it has limitation." He said

"Off course, this semblance draws its power from the Aura of the user. If the person has a large quantity of Aura that means he could use his semblance for a longer period of time. If the person uses his entire Aura he will suffer what they called Aura Depletion but Aura recharges on unknown period of time and vary from person to person." Serina said "Compared to Covenant Infantry Shielding which recharge only for a few seconds according to combat footage and actual experience of our soldiers this possibility means that Aura doesn`t make you feel like a One-Man army considering you could still be inflicted by cut, burns, gun shots and etc. since it will only provide the user a certain degree of protection."

"Could we also acquire this Aura? It would be beneficial for our troops and we could fight them on even terms." Captain Cutter asked

"I afraid we couldn`t do that for the meantime, since this Aura and Semblance kinda new on our terminology, It will took time before we could unlock our Aura as they quote it." She answered

"You mean being strap in Spook`s dissecting table?" Cutter said with a grin

"That`s one way to put it."

"What about this dust?" hoping Serina to explain the Report filed by ONI during their recon

"Well technically this dust, is a source of energy in this Planet, It has different properties and purpose depending on the type of Dust being used, Some Dust if used properly could launch Ice, Fire or even Lightning still depends on what Dust is being used" Serina looked at Captain Cutter disbelief face "Most of the technology in this planet rely on this Dust as their fuel which kinda resemble to our world during the 20-21st century which heavily rely on Fossil Fuel."

"So their guns shoot ice, fire or lightning?"

"Technically yes, But their bullets are just infused with dust also their propellant is dust which is different from our gunpowder... They have also invented gunpowder but due to the effectiveness of Dust rounds compared to gunpowder, Those Dust Round replaced the Gunpowder in their weapons from small firearms to the Big Guns as well as explosive, they consider gunpowder Obsolete or Antique."

"They`ll be in a state of shock when our gunpowder is more effective than their Dust." Serina added "Thanks to 500 years of constant tinkering on it, Gun Powder is more easily made than Dust. Since you have to mine a mountain to get Dust which will be crawling with grimm and process it while Gun Powder materials are more accessible and easily found in the surrounding plus Gun Powder is much cheaper than Dust economically speaking."

"Well atleast its better than the plasma guns used by the Covenant." Cutter sighs "In this grimm?"

"According to the common knowledge in this Planet...Grimm are creatures of destruction and they lack soul hence they are unable to use Aura. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity. No one knows where the Grimm did come from but they began attacking both Humans and Faunus since that we have been at war with them until now."

"So any chances of our survival against this Grimm? Against our Neighbours?"

"If we can upgrade the factory we have on the Spirit of Fire we could survive against the Grimm for a long time considering the small factory within the Spirit of Fire could help bolster our ammunition and other stuff, For our Neighbours...Only Atlas is considered a Extreme Threat but a well placed Havok Nuke to their facility would render them for long term conflict but I`m lacking data to accurately pinpoint our chances against them."

"Well I just hope every soldier they have doesn't have any semblance because I don`t want my troops to be slaughtered just like the covenant did when they engaged in the battlefield."

"Serina do you have any idea, how did the Spooks manage to get all this information in just 5 months?" Cutter added

"Well technically Sir there cyber-defences is a joke I mean our Superintendent AI can even protect vital Data from being hack unless she was going against a Smart AI or a very skilled hacker, It took the program I created approximately 3-8 minutes to gather all the data we need for each topic or relevant information without alerting the cyber-defences plus the Spooks who are already master of information gathering steal all the classified information stored in their database by bypassing there cyber defences with ease, The rest of the days within the 5 months where spent by the Spooks to roam around the towns and the other kingdom to asses things that might be a threat to our safety, studying their strength and weaknesses. Beside **_NO_** **_INFORMATION_** is **_SAFE_** from the Spooks prying eyes."

"That would be all Serina just update if the Spooks have a package for me." Captain Cutter couldn`t help but agreed on Serina`s statement and She just smile at him before disappearing

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

 **UNSC Marine Patrol 1**

Not Far from the settlement engines of two warthogs could be heard, a squad of marine was currently patrolling their assigned area while riding the warthogs, One of the marine was Sergeant Forge currently manning the gun, he was busy singing their anthem in the corps... his singing was interrupted when a call coming from the Spirit of Fire Surveillance crew

 _"Sergeant Forge, be advised... 3 grimm signatures is heading your way, 300 meters"_ The operator said

"Any clue on what grimm will be facing?" Forge asked

"The signature is a big one probably some giant scorpions or bear" The operator replied

"Roger that, Forge out!" Forge said and looked at his team "Get tactical Marines" the driver step on the gas and the warthogs accelerated faster and on an intercepting course towards the three grimm signature luckily for them the point of intersection has a very wide open field were they could outflank and outrun their targets

Line break

"Okay guys, Intel suggest we be facing them any moment now." Forge said and right on cue 3 deathstalkers burst out from the trees knocking several trees in the process "OPEN FIRE!"

The concentration fire from an M41 LAAG warthog and Gauss Hog and two of the marines who were riding shotgun fire their M41 Rocket Launcher. There tactic was simple focusing fire on a single grimm before engaging the other to save more time and ammunition

The Gauss Hog was effective in cracking and breaking the tough armor of the deathstalker while the M41 LAAG hail of bullets was enough to finish it. The initial barrage manage to kill one deathstalker, the two remaining grimm charge forward heading toward the warthogs with great speed that would put an Hunter (Mgalekgolo) in steroids to shame

"Oh! FUUUUUUUUUU-!" one of the marine driving the warthog commented when his vehicle narrowly dodged a ram from the Deathstalker "Somebody kill that thing fast."

The M41 LAAG turret turn to the rear to the Deathstalker chasing them "EAT LEAD B*****" followed by hail of bullets hitting the Deathstalker near its head some of the bullets ricochet or miss while the rest penetrated then began chewing off the armor of the grimm

The warthog made a quick left turn avoiding the second oversize grimm which appear in front of the vehicle "It feels like your being chase by Mini Scarabs that don't shoot plasma" the driver commented

In the sidelines was busy shooting the grimm with the Gauss Cannon, his vehicle currently parked near a fallen tree

"I wonder why those two grimm choose to ignore us and began chasing Lance Corporal Knight" Sgt. Forge Driver commented who was had a rank of private and a recently graduate of boot camp

"Well back on Harvest, Lance Corporal Knight got chased a lot by the Covenant regardless where he hides, for some and unknown reasons the covenant knows where he is even thought he doesn`t have any trackers attach to him! Thats why he was used continuously as a bait during missions and luckily he came out alive and kicking after the ambush." Sgt. Forge answered

"Please tell me that Covenant ain`t coming here" Private began shivering in fear after hearing some stories from the veterans

"Don`t know but I don`t like the idea of the Covenant being here, We have already problems with the grimm and I don`t like them adding to our long list of problems." Sgt. Forge said and looking at the same time two grimm who was still chasing the warthog drive by Lance Corporal Knight! "Come on let`s go finish this so we can have a cup of coffee"

The warthog accelerated towards the rear of the two grimm gun blazing with its Gauss Cannon hitting the medium armored rear of the grimm making it screech in pain

"Come on Suckers, Show me what you got." Forge shouted firing the cannon to its limits

After 10 minutes of hit and run tactics they manage to kill the two remaining grimm with Lance Corporal Knight complaining

"Oh come on we been here on this planet for 5 years and I still being chase by monsters, Give me a Break!" he complained throwing his hand in the air before lightly smashing his head on the driving wheel

"Good thing they don't shoot Plasma or that would be really a bad thing." One of the marines shouted "I`ll take this creatures of grimm anytime of the day rather fighting the covenant especially Hunters or the backstabbing Elites"

"Okay Marines, HQ wants us to return to base as our shift is nearing to its end." Forge ordered as the two warthog make their way back to the base

"Sgt. Forge once you arrive at Arcadia please head to the ONI headquarters, a Intelligence Officer named Howard Le Fernandez wants your attention." The radio operator informed

"Copy That! Forge out"

* * *

 **Spirit of Fire Captain Cutter`s Office**

Captain Cutter was busy discussing with Howard, Intelligence Officer and Current OIC of ONI that aboard in SoF

"You think that`s a bit inhumane?" Cutter asked

"Captain Cutter under UNSC-Security Protocol-4531, If the safety and freedom of the Citizens of Earth and Her Colonies are threatened the Office of the Naval Intelligence is permitted and allowed to use drastic measure and all immoral methods against to the person that threatened the Safety. Our Organization maybe doing immoral works back at the UEG Space but I`ll not abandon the oath I swore to protect the citizens of the UEG from the shadows. WE will use all the methods we see fit to the person that threatened the Citizens New Harvest. We are all alone here with no form of communications and reinforcements. Every Options and Alternatives are acceptable for the survival and safety of New Harvest even it will cross the border lines of Morality"

"Now if you excuse me Captain Cutter, I have an important agenda to attend with."Howard added

Captain Cutter know he already lose the argument and just let out a hopeless sigh and Howard just stand leave the office

"What will happen now Sir?" Serina asked

"I don`t know Serina, He was right... Were all alone here! Hope that we can avoid a bloody conflict"

"From what I can understand Vale, Mistral and Vacuo are Kingdoms who don`t like war and conflicts but for Atlas they may antagonize us considering they don`t like kingdoms that are stronger than them."

"It`s now or never Serina" Captain Cutter looked at the datapad "It`s now or never"

* * *

Sergeant Forge step out from the warthog and look at the headquarters of ONI. The building was 2 stories tall and 10-12 meters wide, with a simplistic design similar to a fallout bunker. There are only 8 Spooks and 5 of them were currently on a mission while the remaining remained in their small HQ doing some paperwork or reading the findings of Professor Anders or doing other stuff

Few moments later he arrive at the Office of certain spook which requested his presence which currently looking at his datapad while drinking his coffee

"Have a sit Marine" He offered, Sgt. Forge saluted before taking a seat

"What is it you want Sir?" Forge replied

"I`ll cut to the chase... Sergeant John Forge you will go on a Solo-Op mission in the City of Vale."

"With all due respect Sir! Isn`t this a job for the Special Force?" he Interjected

"Sergeant you are chosen for this mission, you fill up all the necessary requirements for it."

"What`s the mission?" Sgt. Forge asked getting a strange feeling

"Your cover up job is a mercenary" Howard said "Your real mission is to investigate why the White Fang need that very large amount of Dust."

"I can`t say no right?" Forge asked but Howard just shook his head

"For the last years we have been secretly creating an identity for you in Vale!" Howard said handing a piece of paper to Forge "Your name will be the same, except that you're not a soldier but a mercenary instead, we put the most believable tragic back-story we could muster."

"Something tells me that you use my real Bio-Data and just modify some things." Forge deadpanned

"Well it was Serina who edited and write your fake transcripts and Bio-data needed for the mission beside it saves more time." Howard said and handing a rectangular touch screen pad "Here is your scroll it will be your Identification Card, your personal Phone and etc. once you arrived at the city of Vale."

"Seems futuristic and collapsible that`s very convenient... How come our phones can`t be like this? Easy to carry and Easy to Hide"

"Sue them" The Spook smirked "Come with me to the Armoury where I will show you your weapons."

* * *

"This is the prototype XQ75 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle... It`s chassis was base on the BR55 HBSR but a little bulky and for your Pistol we just buy from the Black Market. Staff Sergeant would you please explain its specs to Sgt. Forge" Howard said to the Marine in-charge of the Armoury

"The only major change between the XQ75 and BR55 is that XQ75 is capable of holding 40 rounds, Its Rate of Fire: Average 2.1 bursts per second and 2400 rounds per minute and capable of loading Dust infused rounds. It has also has an increase firepower and penetration. XQ75 is also capable of using the 7.62x51 mm... The round use by the MA5 series beside from its default round 9.5x40mm KURZ but the weapon is more likely to jam a-lot when using the 7.62x51 mm if you use it in Full Auto." To Forge he has no idea why they even put the feature of loading 7.62x51 mm if it will only lead to jamming when using full auto

"Well for your Pistol, there`s nothing fancy about it" Howard handing over the pistol which oddly resemble a Desert Eagle except that is more longer than a Desert Eagle "You`re armor will stay the same since no one will suspect about it."

"When do I start?" Forge asked getting his weapons plus the ammo and checking on Lucy (Combat Knife)

"2200, tomorrow just meet me in Hangar Bay 3!"

 ** _Timeskip_**

Sergeant Forge all gear up and currently leaning on the Pelican while Howard explaining some things

"You will be drop 800 meters away from city walls from there you will walk and find a way inside the walls." Howard explained "Once you`re in, rendezvous with a Spook their code name "Onyx" and if he ask for a password answer him this "For Harvest and Arcadia"... He will be your so called client in your mercenary job so People won`t get suspicious easily. Any questions?"

"Remind me why I`m chosen for this and not any members of Red Team or any other people?"

"We can`t let the people here know about our Trump Card or they will able to find its weakness! Our Spartans is our only _ACE_ we have against their high skilled Huntsman or Huntress and Soldiers." Howard said "The natives here could overwhelm and defeat our troops since they have Semblance and Aura also they have great numbers but once we unlock it on our Soldiers then it will all be even on the battlefield. Good luck Sgt. Forge" Then Sgt. Forge entered the pelican as the plane`s engine roared to life and began to flew away from New Harvest

* * *

 **Spirit of Fire Bridge**

Captain Cutter looking at the Pelican as it leaves New Harvest and Serina appear beside him

"Are you Sure Sgt. Forge will be okay Sir?" she asked

"His a tough guy, it will take more than a skilled Huntsman to take him down!"

"Do you think he will succeed?" Serina asked "Forge has tendency to disobey orders and get involve on unnecessary fights"

"I`m sure Forge will succeed and won't do it as daily habit. Until then we will assume all natives in this planet is a future enemy and will only be removed once ONI managed to asses and classify the people here. As I don`t like antagonizing the innocent but I feel this world is shrouded by deception."

"Do you think Sir the UNSC could find us here?"

"I don`t know Serina but keep that UNSC beacon open and operational" Capt. Cutter walked towards the holo-table "Serina how is the civilians taking the Information we spread to them? For the last few days" after hiding the Information about Remnant for 5 years they decided to let the people who currently settled at New Harvest know about the planet

"They have taken the information nicely and no form of aggressive actions are reported, vastly the majority is hoping for a Peace First Contact Scenario in the future while some are kinda xenophobic because it might end up like the First Contact with the Covenant, some choose to remain a secret to the rest of the world and some are Neutral"

"How about their reactions to Grimm and the Faunus?"

"Well most of our people show sympathy towards Faunus since they are treated like second class citizen and some of our Citizen criticizes the SDC for employing Hard Labor and Slavery Act which is Inhumane and illegal on our Laws. Their some are kinda xenophobic and while others are angry that Faunus is like the Covenant, Some choose to remain neutral"

"For the Grimm all I can say that all of the people answered that the Covenant are way worst than any Grimm in any situation." Serina added making Captain Cutter raised his eyebrow "Well Sir in my opinion a battalion of Elite along with Hunters could massacre an army of Grimm with ease. I mean all those covenant army we face during Harvest Campaign against the Entire population of Grimm, I`ll bet the covenant could force them to the edge of extinction."

"Well atleast our people aren`t much revenge seeker to the point an unknown race has to suffer for a mistake they didn`t committed" Captain Cutter began to relaxed

"Look on the bright side Captain, the Grimm don`t shoot plasma or glass planets!" Serina smirked "I think our soldiers could lessen their worries about getting glass and plasma burns or getting stab by energy swords at the back."

* * *

 **City of Vale  
Rendezvous Point**

After an hour of walking Sgt. Forge managed to arrive at the meeting point where a Spook was waiting for him

"Excuse me Sir but can you explain the watch word?" he said leaning behind an old container

"For Harvest and Arcadia" Forge replied

"Come inside with me... I`ll debrief you of your mission" The Spook said and began tapping the container behind him with a rhythmic pattern then a door magically appear

* * *

The Spook explain all the mission parameters to Forge

"According to our agents, White fang has dramatically increase their aggressiveness they been hitting Dust storage around Vale for the last few weeks"

"Why does it concern us?"

"Because in the end of a revolution assuming the White Fang win...They will consider us a threat and must be eliminated. We`re cutting them from the roots Sergeant"

"So what do I do?"

"According to our Intel, Roman Torchwick..." Onyx pressed a button on a table and a picture of Roman appeared "is currently in league with the White Fang providing his expertise."

"That`s weird, White Fang would never accept a human to their organization regardless of the benefits." Forge reasoned

"You are correct Sergeant! In all history never did the White Fang accept Humans on their ranks. That`s where you step in Sergeant, you will try to capture Roman for interrogation." Onyx said "Also you are authorized to use any means to get the job done."

"Also take seriously when confronting Roman, he is dangerous!" Onyx added "But you get to take the rarest weapon for a grunt on the field"

As soon as Sgt. Forge gets the said weapon and left the Hideout the Spook muttered "Something is in the shadows pulling the strings! I don`t like this feeling. Very Déjà vu."

* * *

 **Vale Docks Warehouse**

Sgt. Forge was looking through the scope of his sniper rifle which he borrowed in the armoury of the Hideout, the sniper in question was M99 Stanchion Gauss Rifle which was only given to Special Forces or a Gift from HIGHCOM, Forge wishes on his retirement he could get one of this since its production was cancelled during 2521 but there supplies of it that was lock in classified bases, Luckily he managed to convinced ONYX to let him borrow the rifle and the weird question where did he get the rifle and add to the fact he saw 4 crates of it back at the base along with its ammunition which he guess stored on a different container but he set aside the question and focus on the mission.

He recon using the scope for around 15 minutes and tally the number of enemies he had on the ground while waiting for his primary objective, after 10 minute passed his target never came

"ONYX, I think that bastard ain`t coming!" Forge radioed

"Okay Proceed to Plan B, Eliminate all hostiles and get one of those rifle of theirs, R&D department back at New Harvest is currently trying to improve our weapons using the concept on their weapons, if you found a weapon that transform the better."

He sigh knowing he was facing 20 White Fang Members on the ground but he still got a chance to try the M99 Stanchion Gauss Rifle, he ain`t gonna let the chance slip by, only a very very very few people on the UNSC can use the said sniper rifle

Ten Goons where stationed near a cargo, while 7 where near a warehouse door while the 3 where on a lookout, all of them where having the same weapon except for a muscular guy who was busy waving his knife but Forge notice a trigger on it he guess he was the leader or officer considering the bossy attitude. He quickly zero in on the 3 lookouts and in a span of 15 seconds all them were on the ground and a hole on their chest can be found, the sound of the rifle alerted the remaining guards he quickly empty the magazine on the 7 Goons near the warehouse door which was hiding behind a concrete divider thinking the concrete will protect them but the sheer force unleash by the rifle punch through it like it was nothing and pierce through their body like wet paper

 _"I heard the rifle can be powerful but not this powerful"_ Forge thought _"I desperately need one of this"_

 **-Click-**

 **-Click-**

 **-Click-**

 _"Good thing I brought an extra magazines"_ A smile form across his face as he reloaded

He killed another 8 Goons before he slung rifle on his shoulder and retrieve his pistol as he was getting ready to engage them in medium to close combat then out of nowhere 10 more White Fang Goons arrive then firing on Forge position along with the 3 original White Fang troops forcing Forge to take cover as they battered his position with hundred of bullets

"Can`t get this situation get worst? Oh Well!" Forge said as he casually throws a grenade and hearing someone scream in pain which kill 2 in the process

Exchange of bullets from both sides it was a stalemate at first as the White Fang thought since they are capitalizing there number but when Forge redeploys the sniper rifle killing instantly the White Fang soldier and pick them one by one, the White Fang Goons didn`t stand a chance, he quickly scan the battlefield for any White Fang Goons and a feeling he miss one, he slowly left his cover and got down from the roof using the stairs on the side of building.

Once he set foot on the ground he was sent flying 4 meters from his original position as the Lone White Fang Soldier appear out of nowhere and throw him

"You got a lot of nerve messing with the White Fang, Human!" Said the soldier "They Call me Big Guy and I`ll break your bones before killing you."

 _"OH! F*** it has to be the leader, Boss Fight Dammit I should have shot him first."_ he thought as his sniper and pistol where out of his reach and the Big Guy was approaching him with a killing intent

Big Guy pick up Forge in his collar as Forge tries to punch or kick him but no effect as Big Guy shrug it off like nothing, Big Guy punches him in the stomach before letting go of him and kicking him in the stomach 3 times then pick him up again

"This is what happened when you pick a fight Human." he said looking at Forge "All your kind is a scum and must be purge"

 _"Like I never heard that before"_ Forge thought and grunting in pain

Big Guy pull out his weapon and put an X mark on Forge Armor Chest, when he was about to stab him, Forge pull out a last minute tactic by stabbing him in the neck which causes him to release Forge then Forge quickly get up and pick up Big Guy`s weapon and stab him in the head with it

"You`re the second person I kill using that technique!" Forge exclaimed

He collected the weapon of Big Guy and a button on side he press it then the weapon transform into a pistol

"Nice!"

He quickly look around and began checking some belongings to White Fang soldiers and checking the crate which was full of dust, he pull out a plastic and gather some samples to be sent to the scientist back at home before picking up his sniper rifle and pistol

 **Next Day**

 **Beacon Academy  
** Ozpin was currently reading the latest news report about a certain incidents in the docks

 _"This is Lisa Lavender, here today at Vale Docks 4 near the Downtown Area where citizens heard gun shots last night. According to the police who investigated the area, they found 30 White Fang members found dead with large hole on their body. Police suspect that is the work of Shadow who was continuously targeting White Fang operations for the last few years... In other ne-"_

Ozpin closed his computer and check the reports sent by Glynda during the Field Trip. There was an incident involving an Ursa which was slain by Jaune Arc and save Cardin in the process... things' happening on his school so far is normal but his greatest concern is this person called Shadow

He/she was a complete mystery as well as a wildcard but Ozpin needs to be fast if he wants to acquire Shadow as an ally, Shadow could provide him a valuable intel on White Fang operations

Opzin pulled out the reports sent by his long time friend on the field, A very long list of bases, hide outs, storage area of White Fang that were disrupted by Shadow and Three-Fourths of the list is completely hidden that even Ozpin himself was surprised that there were bases there

Line Break

"Hey Blake what are you watching?" The brawler asked

News about a person named Shadow who stops a White Fang robbery in the docks!" Blake answered "Thought I found his methods very disturbing, I mean White Fang is just a misguided group what rights does that person to kill them."

"Well atleast someone has guts to stand up against the White Fang, they`re just a bunch of terrorist who are disrupting peoples peaceful life."

"Come on Ice Queen don`t be such a _racist_!"

"I`m not racist, who ever this Shadow is... he or she at least doing Vale a favor by thinning down those terrorist." Weiss answered on her usual tone "Though I cannot accept his methods but at least he or she is reducing those thieves' numbers"

But unbeknownst to Yang and Weiss, Blake`s hands were forming a fist and by body language alone you could notice she was restraining herself from berating her teammate because she is afraid of losing her secret

"I will go to the library to read" Blake left the room thought the tone she use has a slight venom on it

"What`s with her?" Weiss asked but Yang just shrugged

End of Chapter 2

A/N:If there are errors in some facts feel free to point it out in a nice manner so I could correct them in the near future. Just ignore the plot holes for the sake of convenience

Don`t forget to review and suggest

 **Trivia Time**

Sgt. Forge is the first Non-Spartan to used an Energy Sword and the **FIRST** Human to kill an Arbiter

 **Here is a little info about New Harvest**

 **New Harvest**

Leader: Captain Cutter

Location: Somewhere in the mountains (The Nearest is Beacon Academy which only takes 0.2-3 hour of flight assuming you're riding a D77 Pelican) **A/N: just an estimated guess.**

Geography: The City is surrounded by mountains on 3 directions North, South and West while the East side of the city is wide Open, A river is running from North to West. South Part of the City has more flat land than the other side while the east side is more forested than the other area also east side is the only way going to the City.

Currency: Credit

Economic Power: Weak due to lack of manpower and other industrial buildings

Economic goods available: Titanium, Iron, Cobalt, Copper, different kind of Dust and etc.

Military Strength: 7,500 Combat Ready Soldiers (Include all ODST, Marines, Spartans and Volunteered Force)

Current Population: Unknown

Military Bases: Arcadia, Phoenix

Arcadia- Main Military base where Spirit of Fire is currently sitting, The Base is located in the Northern Part of New Harvest... A mountain is in between the Base and the City. It is also surrounded by Mountains and a narrow pass can be used to travel between the base and the City. If you are in the City you can`t exactly see the Base because of a Mountain blocking the view. An underground hangar is currently being built underneath it for command center and other military purposes

Phoenix- Is a small Military base located within the City of New Harvest where 1/4 of the Spirit of Fire troops is stationed (Includes Both ODST, Volunteered Force and Marines)

 **End of Information**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is another update

 **Review Response:**

 **To Hunterultra: Try looking at Spirit of Fire POV: Yes, they outgunned Remnant but look at their situation they have no means of requesting reinforcements, no means of going back to UNSC controlled space, they`re outnumbered by the Remnant natives, alone with no allies, they have also limited troops left unlike Atlas who has thousands to near hundred thousands of robots and not counting their organic soldiers... that they could send to a meat grinder if they want to, while the Spirit of Fire couldn`t afford to lose to many troops in a fight.**

 **To Guest(The one who stated some gaps on the Chapter): There some incidents or events during the earlier months and years of Spirit of Fire that cause some changes in RWBY canon that I need to keep hidden until the time is right to introduce it. Besides people don't like spoilers**

 **To med2881: The schedule for updates is at a random because of real life problems that need priority first**

 **To grifman275: The spooks will still probably dissect you if you are a faunus. It`s not everyday in the UNSC saw a human-animal hybrid that is similar to some Japanese anime.**

 **To edboy4926: They could probably create an AI based on Amber if Ozpin let the UNSC get some DNA to flash clone Amber`s brain for the template of an AI.**

I hope I don`t screw up

Disclaimer: I don`t own Halo or RWBY

Chapter 3

 **Office of the Naval Intelligence Secret Outpost in Vale**

"Congratulations Sergeant!" Onyx greeted "Even thought the target arrive at least you manage to acquire a weapon that transform and more Dust"

"Couldn`t you acquired it from a shop?" Sgt. Forge asked "Or built it yourselves?"

"No we cannot, you see in order to get is either to buy from a store which you have to show your Hunter ID or build it yourself!" Onyx explained "Thought we have some samples of it at the R&D Department at New Harvest which was scavenged on some missions... most of them were in a larger scale and our techies are still grasping at the concept on how they build and wield it also it will still be months or years before a functional prototype is release."

"So in-short we still have to smuggle illegal weapons for techies back home to study!" Onyx added "The plenty of odd weapons the happier the techies."

* * *

 **Spirit of Fire**

"What is the progress in Project Slip Serina?

"Well Sir, we can construct some parts of it with our on-board Factory but the rest are so complex that we need to build a facility to build those!" Serina answered

Captain Cutter sighed "Well, just build those facility Serina needed!"

"Aye Aye Captain!" Serina saluted lazily "Oh! Before I forgot to tell you Sir... The Spooks are asking what you will do to the massive amount of surplus dust lazily hanging in the storage."

"Well I heard the spooks have a shop on the Black Market maybe you could send them the not needed dust to them." Captain Cutter answered "They could probably make a fortune out of it since Prof. Anders is the only person here experimenting on it and we have not yet found any useful things for it."

"Aye- Aye Captain "Serina said before disappearing

* * *

 **City of Vale**

Forge was currently walking down the streets headed towards a certain restaurant. He was given money by Onyx for him to spend for the meantime. The building around him reminds him of the 21st architecture unlike the cities he have visited it was more on futuristic looking with utilitarian design

He was still wondering where he will go since the mall won`t probably interest him and the gun shop don`t offer much weapons of his choice even the parts they sell aren`t compatible to any UNSC weapons from pistols to assault rifles. To add salt to his boredom he was given by Onyx 300,000 lien to spent to whatever Forge`s heart desires in Vale

 _"_ _I know that their shop is making money sky high but what I`m gonna do with these?" Forge thought referring to the amount of money "Well maybe I should eat in some fancy-mancy restaurant then..."_

Forge opened a map of Vale locating some peaceful restaurant that serves good quality food since UNSC MRE isn`t something someone would praise for its taste

 _"_ _I swear a spoiled food or food from a garbage can has more taste than the MRE`s" Forge thought_

Forge was currently looking at his map after 5 min of travel trying to locate a restaurant named 'McJoniour', he was about to turn left in the corner when someone accidently bump into him

"Dude watch you were going!" A blonde person exclaimed

"Sorry!" Forge apologized when he notice the tail of the blond person "You're a Faunus?"

"Yes I am! Do you have a problem with that?" He said

"Not really, Name is Forge by the way, John Forge" Forge said offering a hand

"Sun, Sun Wukong" Sun accepted the offer "So why are you very concentrated at the map?"

"I`m trying to find this McJoniour resto, Any idea where can I find it?" Forge asked

"Yeah, been there to that place" Sun said "All of you have to do is, Once you turn left on this corner, walk three blocks forward before turning right and you will not miss their tall post or sign."

"Thanks!" Forge said and was about to leave when another female with bow on her head bump into him

"Aghh!" The black haired girl said

"Blake you okay?" Sun asked "Dude maybe we should step aside before another one bump into you"

"GF?" Forge asked

"Nope just a friend I meet when I arrive here"

" I`m sorry for blocking the path and Forge is the name, John Forge." Forge offered a hand but the girl shook it away

"Blake Belladonna" The Black Haired girl said "Sun, how many times I told to wait for me!" she said angrily

"Ooooooooooo-kay, I will leave you two to have a more private conversation" Forge said walking away "Nice meeting you by the way. TAKE CARE!"

"You too dude!" Sun yelled "What a nice guy"

Blake shakes her head "So shall we head to the docks tonight?"

"Sure but we need to visit a gun shop to buy some bullets for our weapons." Sun said earning a nod from Blake

* * *

 **Spirit of Fire  
Captain Cutter`s Office**

Capt. Cutter currently enjoying himself a fine coffee and reading reports of Red Team doing house cleaning on some White Fang bases

"It seems you're busy as always Captain!" A feminine voice said leaning on the door

"What can I do for you Professor?"

"Just to sent my findings on Dust!" Anders said before seating on the chair in front of Cutter`s table "I find the crystals very fascinating."

"The crystals hold so much potential and I could create 500 theories on its usage already!" Captain Cutter just nod at her to continue "If we have this during the 21st century, Mankind's technology could be push forward and in fact it could surpass this world technology level. Since most of our technology on the 21st century was restricted by energy and fuel consumptions."

"Just tell me Professor what you want? I know you didn`t came here to give me Dust Lessons."

"Well I was hoping to ask for funding on one of my projects!" Anders said slowly like a child asking for a candy

"That`s 5th project already Anders, are you sure you're not over working your body?" Cutter sighed "Very well then I can give you funding but I want results at the end of this month!"

"Thank you sir!" Anders smiled "The project is will be synthesizing Dust, I`m planning to create the First Artificial Dust"

"I read reports about it and mostly research related to it... ends up in a dead end in this world!" Cutter sips his coffee

"Don`t worry Captain since we have almost 600 years of experience in synthesizing, I think I can manage!"

* * *

 **Beacon Academy  
Ozpin`s Office**

Professor Ozpin with his signature cup beside him was his assistant watching him as Ozpin continue reading something on his scroll

"You are still hunting Shadow?" Glynda asked

"He is a wildcard Glynda, He can either be our ally or enemy that`s why I need him on our side before you-know-who get him first." Sipping his coffee

"Then why did you divert Qrow from his investigation?"

"I`m not diverting Qrow to hunt him but the disappearance of materials for the last 5 years"

"Why? Authorities already confirmed it's the White Fang are responsible."

"The disappearance of large amount of construction materials for the last 5 years as well as large amount of Dust, I feel White Fang isn`t responsible of it." Ozpin added

"How can you be sure of it?"

"White Fang doesn`t operate like that, whoever stole the materials manage to erase its trails not even leaving a single trace, the White Fang may admit they stole those Dust but why would they need those construction materials?"

"Especially those large amount its more prudent for them to build a secret base in a forest or use old buildings to avoid suspicion" Ozpin said looking at the window overlooking the front yard of the school "I think a new player may have join the game."

"A game deciding the _Fate of Remnant "_ Glynda sighed "Sometimes I wonder if you think this whole situation is just a game and we are your pawns to throw at the middle of the tempest." Glynda left after, leaving Ozpin to looked outside his windows

* * *

Forge arrived on the Hideout after his stroll around the town and notice that Onyx was looking at the video feeds from the surveillance system scattered around the town, how Onyx manage to install them is beyond Forge`s imagination so he just shrug it and went to check his equipment

Onyx was closely looking at the feeds looking for irregularities and suspicious activity until a hologram appeared beside the keyboard

"You know Onyx, I could always alert you when something happens." The hologram said

"I know Kasumi!"

Kasumi was one of the five AI created by the Office of the Intelligence from a Faunus donors. She is wearing a kimono with a bluish white color and her donor was a Bat Faunus but physical appearance alone, you can mistake her as a human unless you can notice her fangs which she proudly show sometimes. Onyx describes Kasumi as mischievous, childish and likes to scare people in many ways

"Your just jealous because I`m hogging all the fun" Kasumi sticking out a tongue and Onyx shaking his head out of amusement

"Oh look at that Roman is making some friends in the Docks!" Kasumi said nonchalantly as she highlights the particular event

"Forge get to the Docks, Intel suggest Roman is there along with White Fang troops planning to steal some dust!" Onyx said "You know what to do!"

"Yes sir!" Forge answered and quickly get his weapons on the armoury before running out of the hideout

 ***Ring***

 ***Ring***

 ***Ring***

"Amethyst you call?" Onyx asked

" ** _They`re sending troops to Vale, can`t contact Granite too much interference on the signal and I was hoping you could relay him the message._** "

"Okay, just sent me the message and be careful out there!" Onyx said and closing the communicator after the message arrive "Things are getting complicated as days past by"

"The only easy day was yesterday" Kasumi said trying to poke Onyx`s hand even thought it doesn't work at all but Onyx just ignore her focusing on other task like the battle at the docks

" _NOTICE ME SENPAI!_ " Kasumi childishly shouted making Onyx shake his head

* * *

 **Vale Docks**

Blake wasn`t having a good day, she was currently engaging Roman in CQC with her friend Sun who was currently dealing with some White Fang Soldier

"My my troublesome are we?"

"How come they follow your orders? Your human!" Blake hissed

"Didn`t get the memo?" Roman parried the attacks "They hire me of my specialty!" quickly aimed the point of his cane on Blake`s face "BOOM!" the cane shot a explosive dust sending Blake towards a nearby crate

"BLAKE!" Sun yelled currently engaging against 15 White Fang soldiers ( **Note: WF means White Fang** )  
A WF goon spotted Blake and was about to stab her with his sword when...

 ***BANG***

The shot was too loud and Blake looked at the WF goon that was about to kill her. Her hand was covering her mouth, the bullet blow the goon`s head clean. She was too shock to move and in fact she didn`t bother that she was covered in blood

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

 ***BANG***

More shots came and began killing the WF soldier in a most brutal fashion as very large whole on their body and the bullet still has energy to embed itself on the ground with a depth of several meters. Roman on the other hand was furious on who did that until he instinctively dodges some kind of dart

"It seems Shadow has grace us with his presence!" Roman said "Guess it`s time to retreat!"

Roman quickly ran towards the bullhead which was waiting for him when...

 ***BANG***

Roman quickly fall to the ground clutching the pain in his leg, he tried to get up when another bullet came in and passes through his other leg

"Roman Torchwick, my employers is very eager to meet you!" A voice echoed from the space in between the warehouse "They paid me a handsome price for you!"

A figure came out wearing a green armored vest and gas mask on his face it also wearing a helmet and began walk towards Roman and his pistol is puffing out smoke on its barrel

Roman on the other hand was terrified as he heard about news about this Shadow and not even Junior has information about him, he spotted his cane near to him and began to crawl towards it, he kept crawling until his fingers were already close when...

* **Stomp***

"Ahhhh!"

The person steps on Roman`s foot before kicking his cane away, he began to crouch near Roman and took out a pair of hand cuff "Your coming with me Roman."

"A-re yo-u Shadow?" Roman grunted in pain

"Nope but I`m just a guy get paid to do things." He said "Whoever this Shadow is... not my concern."

Blake manages snapped back to reality "Wait, where are you taking him?"

"Don`t know where but my employer is very eager to meet him."

"You know we can`t also let you go too?" Sun said appearing besides Blake "You maybe also a criminal wanted for several acts of murder."

"Stay out of this _kid_!" The Person said

Blake and Sun readied their weapons when a girl in with a brown and pink hair appeared out of nowhere and kick the Mysterious Person in the stomach and teleported Roman near the bullhead but before that she grab Roman`s cane which was close by the bullhead and they use the vehicle as a way to escape

"Dammit!" The person said smashing fist to the ground and looked towards Blake and Sun "Thanks a lot!" his voice was full of sarcasm

"Hey! Who are you?" A voice shouted and everybody looked at the source of the sound

"Ruby?" Blake said and was confused why her leader is here

"Well not the best time to sit and wait." The Figure ran towards the edge of the docks but before that he throw a flashbang near Blake`s and Sun`s position where it detonated in midair, disorienting them for a few moments

"Hey Stop!" Ruby said quickly using her semblance and the recoil of her weapon to close the distance but she was too late as the said person manages to jump at the edge of the dock "He escaped!" Ruby said as she looked at the water

But unbeknownst to her that her target was currently swimming towards the sewer hole of the dock which is connected to the multiple sewers in Vale

After a few minutes several police arrive and began apprehending the WF soldiers that were still unconscious while putting the dead WF soldiers on body bags

"What`s wrong Blake?" Ruby asked

"I`m just a little shaken up with the encounter with Shadow" Blake said wiping some blood off on her face as well as recovering from the effect of the Flashbang

"I think that was not Shadow" Sun said gaining attention from Ruby, Blake and Penny

"What do you mean?" Blake asked

"Roman asks him if he was Shadow but he denied it saying his someone else." Sun answered

"What happened?"

"He shot a WF goon that was about to kill me but the weapon he used clearly blow the WF`s head in one shot also he shot Roman`s legs" Blake slightly shiver even though she already saw it from her partner Adam for sometime but she is not use to seeing it up close

"It`s okay, okay" Ruby hugged her teammate seeing her still shocked about the events

"Will catch him!" The hyperactive girl named Penny exclaimed "Did he say what name he used?"

"Nope!" Both Sun and Blake answered

"All we know that he went after Roman and said his employer are very eager to meet him" Sun said and notices a certain Princess and Blond girl approaching them

"Do you know how long we been looking for you?!" The white haired Princess said

"Weiss stop..." Ruby`s words were said so fast that Weiss couldn`t understand it but she ignore it and shove Ruby out of the way

"Weiss! I –" Before Blake could explain Weiss cut in

"12 hours!" Weiss said pointing her finger "That`s mean I got 12 hours before to think about this."

"I don`t care" Weiss continued

"You don`t care?" Blake asked in shock

Weiss didn`t bother to listen to Blake excuses but she had already forgiven Blake rash decision in running away and look at Sun with suspicion

"YEAHEY! Team RWBY is back again." Ruby yelled with fist pump to the air

* * *

 **Onyx`s Hideout**

"Mission failed sir!" Forge said "An ice cream girl appear out of nowhere and kick me in the stomach and escape with Roman."

Onyx was currently shaking his head "That`s okay Sgt., as much I hate the fact that Roman escapes again but a new player steps in the field."

"You know anything about her sir?"

"Not yet, I will ask some agents to gather intel about her!" Onyx said "And for the meantime you should try to take a rest Sgt. You have a rough day, I just call you if you are needed for the mission again."

"Yes sir!" Sgt. Forge saluted and went out of the room

"Sir, One of Quartz`s agent is coming here to help Forge in his job." Kasumi said drinking her tea "You know this digital tea is quite impressive."

"I still wonder why I choose you among the AIs?" Onyx shaking his head

"Because I`m cute, lovable and caring" Kasumi grinned while showing her fangs

"Not the words I would use to describe you."

"You MEANIE!" Kasumi pouting and her hologram disappeared leaving Onyx alone

"I wonder how will our presence affect this world`s future" he muttered before drinking his coffee and reading something on the datapad "Will it shatter what remains of this broken world or it will be rebuild into something else like a phoenix being reborn, rising out of its ashes."

* * *

 **Arcadia Military Base  
Office of the Naval Intelligence Headquarters**

Howard, Intelligence Officer looking through in his window admiring the beautiful nature outside before gazing the mountain of file from previous reports

"For those are still fighting for Earth and her Colonies, may you find _Courage_ and _Hope_!" He casually walked towards his cabinet and took out a picture frame "Soldiers of the UNSC who continue to protect and fight, may you have unwavering courage and bravery even we`re outnumbered eight to one and outgunned in technology, we shall not falter for the faith of Humanity and Future lies in your hands."

He started crying as he humbly stroke the glass of the picture frame "So that the future generations may live in happiness and peace so that they don`t have to experience what we have experience."

"Mia!" he muttered weakly as tears falls on the glass of the frame "I`m sorry!"

* * *

 **Warehouse Somewhere in Vale**

Roman was looking at the map of Vale beside him was the multicoloured girl who rescued him, He was angry another failed ops and now someone hired to take him out while the White Fang Medic who was currently healing his leg couldn`t concentrate well because of Torchwick constant movement

 _"_ _I`m lucky that bullet hit my leg..." Roman thought "If he wanted to kill me he could have shot me in the chest unless his employers needed me alive for questioning but why?"_

His thoughts were interrupted of the arrival of black haired woman along with her colleagues

"Very disappointing Roman" she said

"WOAH! I wasn`t expecting you guys so soon." Roman said with a slight nervousness in his voice

"We`re expecting more from you"

"I`m just having slight problem with the dust since Red decided to be a vigilante" Roman said twirling his cane "Also someone decided to put a bounty on me."

"I don`t care, just get the dust we need." She said producing a fireball on her hand

"Yeah! Yeah yeah" Roman agreed in a lazy manner

"And dispose whoever put that bounty on your head in any manner you like" She said "We can`t afford any setbacks and I want you to find out who is raiding our dust warehouses and bases, _DO YOU HEAR ME ROMAN!_ "

* * *

 **Black Market somewhere in Vale**

Somewhere at Vale, an underground market can be found selling weapons from melee to heavy anti-armor that are all rights illegal and ban by Kingdoms but for the people living in the area its only there source of income from Faunus and Human customer... in fact the most surprising is that there is no discrimination happening between the two races it is just like a typical day in a market

The market setting was similar to black market at Earth but with a more modern look, ranging from smaller tents to small establishments. It is also occupied a large area almost as big as Beacon Academy in terms of land area alone

An establishment located near the middle of the market was a store named 'CFV Phoenix' which is famous of selling Schnee refined Dust for a lower price than the legitimate Dust stores in Vale. Its usual customers where from mercenary to veteran hunters but the true face of the building was in fact a monitoring station as well as backdoor for goods going to New Harvest or vice versa. It was establish by Office of the Naval Intelligence to gather intel on well known mercenaries, weapons being sold and etc.

A lone figure was currently seating on a chair inside a dark room with the only source of light was its computer

 ** _"_** ** _Have you discovered more information?" A voice asked_**

"Yes sir!" The figure pressed several buttons before 'ping' sound can be heard

 ** _"_** ** _Very good, continue gathering information about their projects."_**

"Yes sir!" The figure said before closing the computer and turning on the lights

"Can`t believe it was very easy to get that information." a female voice said

"Well you know Sapphire... Atlas cyber defence is quite a joke, I know kids back home that could write better coding than them." He said with a laugh

"Well Quartz from what I can understand from Atlas... They`re prideful bunch of people thinking that they`re powerful and no one is sane enough to challenge them."

"Well at least we got an advantage over them and good thing were insane enough to do it! I wonder what will happen if we send a virus to disrupt their communications or turn their troops against them. Hmmmm..." Quartz pondered

"We are not still at war with them yet" Sapphire answered "But I do get a feeling it will happen in the future since they don`t like kingdom more powerful than them."

"Leave the war declaration to Captain Cutter." Quartz said "Shouldn`t you meeting Onyx already?"

"Why getting distracted by my charm?" Sapphire smiled and walked towards the door "I`ll take my leave and before I forgot Captain Cutter is currently sending a very large surplus of dust."

" _Well we still have 55 crates of various dust at the back, I wonder how many Capt. Cutter would send. Well more income I guess" Quartz thought_

"Be careful, it would be a shame if the enemy captured a beauty like you." Quartz said making Sapphire laughed

Once Quartz was alone in the room he opened a single file that has _TOP SECRET_ word on its cover yet it contents highlight Quartz`s interest...

 **PROJECT: Codename Penny**

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Sapphire will play a vital role concerning Forge`s mercenary cover

Oh my! The spooks are aware of Penny... I wonder what will happen in the next chapters

 **Project Slip Report**

 ** _*EYES ONLY*_**

 ** _*CLEARANCE OMEGA-BRAVO*_**

 ** _*ACCESS…GRANTED*_**

 ** _Construction of facilities designed to make a slipspace drive engine in [REDACTED] on [REDACTED] 5, 2536. Project will be headed by [REDACTED]. Resources will come from the backdoor in the [REDACTED] under the codename QUARTZ._**

 ***** ** _CLOSING…. FILE*_**

 ***** ** _CONNECTION TERMINATED*_**

 **~For Earth and Her Colonies~**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm trying to incorporate some Halo wars 2 tech in the story, though they may come out at future updates.

Can someone suggest a RWBY non-crossover or crossover story where the Main Character didn`t join Beacon or accepted Ozpin`s offer? Thanks

 **Notice Update for Halo:Operation Stratos, Chapter 10 Part 2 is already finish and ready to upload but I have to revise several of its action scenes because I found it very plain as well monotonous once I have reread it**

Sorry for the delay of the update

I`m Back

 **Review Response:**

 **dghornick: It was my fault, I was in the verge of Writers Block on Chapter 3 due to limited scenes that I could think.**

 **Guest: Even if the Spirit of Fire crippled Remnant CCT tower they don't have enough manpower to conquer the entire planet.**

 **Napster153: I will think about your suggestion, I could integrate some of its idea on future chapter**

 **Red Qim: Chapter updates are random sometimes**

 **Guest(March 4): I`m currently planning to implement it on future updates can`t find the perfect scene to fit it.**

Disclaimer: I don`t Halo or RWBY

Chapter 4

 **Unknown White Fang Hideout**

Thanks to the information from agents within the ranks of White Fang, ONI manages to narrow down the nearest White Fang Hideout outside of Vale even though ONI knows about their base under the Mt. Glenn but they decided not to attack due to two reasons, One was the base foundation is outdated and could easily collapse and the last reason is that they have limited intelligence on it making dangerous.

Red Team was currently stalking the base a testament to their skill as they manage to avoid the Faunus heightened senses. The base itself was similar to an insurrectionist base that the Spartans are familiar with. How did this base manage to evade the Grimm is a million dollar guess considering the base has no stone wall or any turrets, just some camouflage towers.

"Intel report as well as Sat-Recon indicate they`re 30 White Fang soldier here all in all." Jerome-092 said "Douglas-042 will take out their vehicle depot to prevent them from escaping, Alice-130 you provide sniper cover to us as well as our eyes outside the base. I will take out their Command Center and capture their commander." Jerome-092 looked to his fellow Spartan which nodded in agreement.

 **Time Skip 5 minutes**

Douglas-042 planted several charges on the White Fang bullheads. Jerome-092 manages to reach their command center with no problem as most of the patrol was avoid thanks to Alice-130. He arrives at his target destination and quickly hid behind the crates as his target along with two guards stand in front of a laptop

"Do you think we could trust those humans?" WF Guard 1 "Adam insisted we should trust them about the grand master plan"

"I don`t like really working with humans bro" WF Guard 2 "We fighting for our rights and then free ourselves from human control then we end up working with humans. We are just being hypocrites"

"If you two would just shut up or I will call Adam and tell him about your constant whining." The WF Commander said

"Sorry sir" They both said in unison

"Alice-130, Douglas-042 are you in position?" Jerome-092 asked through the comms

"Affirmative" They both answered in unison

"Go loud" Jerome-092 ordered

The same time the order was given the Vehicle depot exploded destroying all bullheads, White Fang patrols in the base were dropping like flies from Alice-130 precision shots

"What was that?" WF guard 1 asked

"We are under attack scrambled all our brothers and sisters " The commander ordered but before the two guards could comply a flashbang was flying through the air and landed right in between their faces which disoriented them. Office of the Naval Intelligence was aware that Faunus in general is more susceptible to Stun Grenade commonly known as Flashbang than their human counterparts it is because of their sensitive hearing and eyesight.

Jerome-092 sprinted towards his target, impaling the first guard with his knife on the face then quickly shoot the second guard on the head point blank with his pistol then he subdue the commander in a non-lethal fashion though he control his strength to avoid killing the VIP. He quickly ran towards the exit with cargo on his shoulders

"Jerome-092, Douglas-042 you better hurry whatever you are currently doing there." Alice-130 said "I spot two teams from Beacon Academy."

"Beacon Academy? What are they doing here?" Douglas-042 asked

"Probably the same reason as we are here." Jerome-092 said "Red Team we are leaving this place, don't engage the students but you are authorize return fire if they attack you. Alice-130 covers our six."

"Affirmative" Alice-130 said

* * *

A bullhead landed and 4 person came out, they were Team SNPK (Silver, Neon, Platinum and Karl) they slowly surveyed the surroundings and by their assessment some major fight occur if the condition of the base is to tell however unbeknownst to them, a green armored person was stalking them

"Hey Silver do you know why Ozpin send us here?" Neon asked who currently holding her rifle-sword weapon

"No clue bro, Ozpin been edgy lately" Silver replied and look at Platinum who was busy surveying the area "Platty any idea on what happened here?"

"I don't know but the amount of damage here is kinda disturbing" Platinum replied as she was slowly walking towards a dead White fang troop whose chest was pierce by a metal piece of a bullhead

Karl on the other hand was current sniffing using her faunus senses as well as her semblance to locate any signs of life or any movement in their vicinity suddenly she sensed to 3 persons where running away from their position, from her point of view one of the unknown person was carrying a person on his/her shoulder while being followed by another person

"Behind the building, I saw two people running while carrying another one" Karl pointed out as the team rush towards the direction of Jerome-092 and Douglas-042

When they arrive they saw two green armoured beings carrying a White Fang member

"Halt and Place your hands right behind your head" Silver said pointing her gun blade at Jerome-092

"Sorry can't do that missy!" Douglas-042 answered "Alice-130 can you gave as a covering fire?" Douglas-042 said through the comms

 _"_ _I can but you need to make a run for once the shot is fired, I got one bullet left on M99 Application Scoped Rifle with no mags to spare"_

"Fine, you wanna do it the hard way then I`m happy to oblige your request" Platinum said as she equip her lightning gauntlets and rush towards Douglas-042

"Platty wait" Karl said in an attempt to stop Platinum from rushing but as soon those words came out from her mouth a gun fire was heard and saw stop Platinum slowly fall with a head size hole on her chest, the rest of the team look horrified

"Don't you dare run, I will avenge Platty" Neon said as she started firing her sword rifle on the retreating members of Red Team

"Follow them but be alert of that sniper" Silver said as they follow from behind but with caution

 **Inside the Forest**

"They`re gaining distance at this rate they can catch up to us a minute or two" Douglas-042 said

"Alice-130, do you know have any idea how to lose them?" Jerome-092 asked

 _"_ _I think we can`t lose them or shake them away"_ Alice-130 answered through her comms "I notice that faunus girl from the start was first one to detect you despite being far away from her faunus senses to detect you, I can guess this is the semblance thing or power ONI brief us about and I guess her semblance is a detection type of semblance"

"So we can't lose them unless we kill her." Douglas-042 said, he was about to say something but narrowly dodge a sword infront of his face

"You think you can run away after what you did to Platty!" Neon said pointing her sword-rifle

Neon quickly rush at Douglas-042 who brought his knife just on time to parry her attack, Douglas-042 look past her shoulder to see Jerome-092 Engaging a silver haired person and Alice-130 engaging Faunus girl

Douglas-042 was dodging some of her strikes while parrying those he can't avoid, he knew this girl is fast to go toe on toe with a Spartan II, he even manage to dodge what seems to be her semblance… sonic scream however his suit manage to dampen the sound to a degree yet he notice something the girl lack… Guts, she doesn't have guts to hit him on Fatal areas in fact she avoided them like she afraid to kill a person. Capitalizing it, Douglas-042 caught her hand near the grip of blade before the said blade hit his face, he quickly twist her arm 180 degrees as she scream in pain causing her to drop her weapon but Douglas-042 wasn't done as soon as she drop her weapon he slam her down to ground so hard the ground crack under the pressure she tried to open her mouth to use her semblance but Douglas-042 put stab her own sword to her skull. He quickly took a breath before going to support his team

 **Jerome-092`s fight**

Jerome-092 was having a hard time considering the girl named Silver has a semblance allowing matching the strength and speed of her opponent which she brags about when she attempt to stop him. On Jerome-092`s mind who in the right mind tell their opponent of their trump cards and brag about it

Though he fight much more stronger beings than her but her tendency to use acrobatic moves put him in a slight disadvantage, using her semblance her speed and strength now matches that of a Spartan II, Jerome-092 manage to land several punches but her Aura seems more stronger and could tank large amount of brunt force

Silver quickly utilizing the environment manage to deliver a powerful kick to the face of her opponent causing the right side of the visor to develop a slight crack, She manage to grin under the pain of her body as some parts of her body have bruises. True her semblance could copy the strength and speed levels but her endurance remains the same. She quickly dodged the incoming punches and manage to avoid few but she could feel some punches are like steel hammer in force and she think some of her bones already break, she needs to end this fast or else she will die. Silver throw a punch but Jerome-092 manage to sidestep retaliate it with his own punch but Silver manage to caught his fist with her two hands, she was smirking but underneath that smirk was the pain of her bones in her hands breaking

Jerome-092 manage to determine the weakness her semblance, her endurance remains the same which means her Aura was tanking most of the damage, Jerome-092 notice several bruises all over her body as well as sign of bone fracture and her combat speed slightly reduce. He throw a punch only for her to caught it with two hands but he fight to win, he quickly kick her near her feet and crush the bones since her Aura is already depleted

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Silver shouted as her feet is crush under the weight of the of the armoured boot she tried to reach for her Kunai but she remembered that those were lost during her battle along with her gun-blade being crush by her opponent, she tried to throw punch but Jerome-092 manage to caught and crush it, making her scream harder as tears pour of her eyes as the pain is unbearable. Jerome-092 let go of her hand and Silver kneel on the ground holding her crush hand with her other hand crying

Jerome-092 level his M6 pistol and point it above her head and without hesitation he press the trigger ending Silver`s suffering though a small guilt form inside his heart but squashed the guilt after all this wasn`t his first time to take a life before and she is an enemy that needs to be eliminated. Jerome-092 picks up his rifle and the VIP leaving the lifeless body of the Huntress-in-training

 **Alice-130`s Fight**

Karl was running circles on her opponent, Her opponent may be strong and as fast as Huntsman but her Faunus traits allow her more nimble and the environment add to her advantage. Her current problem is on how she can beat her opponent considering he/she is covered in tough armor, Karl went around the tree using a vine to slingshot around it and try to flank her opponent

Alice-130 her opponent was fast considering she is cat faunus, for the entire time her opponent named Karl who introduced herself was using hit and run tactics as the forest allowed more acrobatics moves. Alice-130 is getting annoyed her opponent named Karl managed to score few hits on her but didn't penetrate the armor just leaving scratches but doesn't mean that Alice-130 didn`t get a payback as she also score few punches on Karl but her Aura tank most of the damage which a testament of Aura to tank Brunt Force especially a Spartan whose punch can decapitate UNSC humans with the right force thanks to their augmentations. Her opponent was swinging around like Tarzan around the forest. Alice-130 knows she can`t hide from her considering her motion sensor but Karl constant swinging is starting confuse her sensors

Karl dive like an eagle bringing her two feet infront of her as she near Alice-130 who prepare a stance to counter it but on the last minute change her position bringing her whole body against Alice-130. Karl regretted using that move on her opponent as she feel like a car hitting a steel wall most of her Aura tank the damage yet she could still the pain and she is sure that some of her bones is starting to crack still her plan succeed due to the uneven terrain and some vegetation Karl manage to force trip her opponent who hasn`t reveal her name seizing the opportunity. She pin Alice-130 on the ground but she knows that her opponent could easily move her aside so wasting no time she quickly summon her hidden blade to stab the visor of her opponent but a scream broke her concentration and force her to look for the source of the sound

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Karl saw Silver crying in pain

Alice-130 saw her opponent got distracted and quickly seize the opportunity and quickly grab Karl by the throat, Alice-130 Spartan 2 Augmentations allowed her to strengthen her grip making sure Karl doesn't escape who trash around wildly. Karl tried to hit Alice-130 with her Hidden Blade but Alice-130 use her other hand to hold Karl`s other hand with the hidden blade slowly tightening the grip around Karl`s neck.

Karl quickly snatches a small dust vial on the pouch on her back and throws it on the ground which resulted on an explosion forcing her opponent to let her go but the last ditch move also drain her Aura to zero. Karl tried to regain her breathing and inhale as much oxygen her body would allow her. Her senses and instincts quickly try to defend her body from the incoming threat but it was too late as Alice-130 descend upon her with fury, Starting punching on her gut followed by an uppercut then a third strike on the neck, Alice-130 didn't hesitate by pulling Karl`s spinal column with brutality then throw it to her left

Alice-130 notice Jerome-092 and Douglas-042 along with the VIP(still unconscious) approaching her

"Having hard time?" Jerome-092 said with smile behind his helmet

"Says the guy with a slight crack on the helmet" Alice-130 retorted picking her sniper rifle

"Because my opponent allow to copy the strength and speed of her opponent" Jerome-092 defended himself

"Yeah and my opponent isn`t some acrobatic Faunus" Alice-130 said with a sarcastic tone while Jerome smirked

"What will do with the bodies?" Douglas-042 asked interrupting the banter between his two teammates

"Leave it behind, we don`t have time to search it for their stuff" Jerome-092 answered "Okay team lets head to the evac point"

"Affirmative" Alice-130 and Douglas-042 said in unison

* * *

After killing the Beacon Students, Red Team went to the rendezvous point where they were greeted by a spook who was at the troop bay of the Pelican that was sent by ONI to extract Red Team

"Red Team" The spook said though Red Team detected a slight hate tone on his voice "ONI sent me to inform you about your second mission and needs to be done ASAP, there is no time as the perfect opportunity to strike is today."

"What is the mission?" Jerome-092 asked

"ONI wanted your team to raid a research facility somewhere on the swamps of Vale, A facility owned by Atlas" The spook said and with the aid of a holo-tank he point the location of the facility

"I guess you are here to secure our VIP?" Douglas-042 asked which the spook nodded

"This datapad contains all the necessary information needed for the mission." The spook handed the datapad "Before I forgot ONI granted your team to use the improved EMP rifle." Pointing towards a cargo box which Alice-130 open it to check their new toys to play as well some ammo for their weapons "Also Once you complete this, ONI gonna debrief of the mission back at HQ. Before I forgot this Pelican gonna drop you to the site but another Pelican will pick you up once the mission is complete."

* * *

 **Secret Atlas Research Facility in Vale**

The base was hidden in a nearby swamp and inside of Grimm infested territory but this base has defences that could reduce a Deathstalker into dust so it manage to survive despite surrounded by Grimm 24/7 but unbeknownst to the base personnel, Three people were stalking the base

"Two tangos on the tower." Spartan-092 said "Five Turrets below the tower"

"Copy, marking them" Spartan-130 answered

Office of the Naval Intelligence deployed Red Team in hopes of acquiring new technologies specifically The Grimm Repellant Generator or GRG under the Project Repel, It is a prototype that Atlas currently developing to prevent Grimm entering an area by releasing sound wave that cause the Grimm to avoid it. The Project is already near completion and the Test Results were promising so ONI decided to strike and get the prototype as well as the data regarding the project also an added bonus Atlas move half of the total number of guards to other facility making it a ripe fruit for the picking.

The base is being guarded by 25 Atlesian Knight-200 and 3 Unmanned Advanced Paladins, ONI armed Red Team with the improved EMP Rifle against Atlas Androids however those rifles are on the prototype stage and the R&D needs actual combat data to make adjustment to the prototype before production. ONI discovered that Atlas Technology is very susceptible to EMP though Atlas Androids offer resistance to dust based EMP but they offer no resistance against other sources of EMP like nuclear explosion or the Covenant`s Plasma Pistol AOE secondary charge function emits EMP burst. The base won't know what will hit him

Jerome-092 was slowly walking towards the wall and uses a spray on the electric barb fence above the wall

"Jerome-092 your clear" Alice-130 reported as she was providing eyes above a tree

Jerome-092 quickly climb the wall which was twice the height of an average person and careful enough not to alert the guard in the tower as well as trip the wire, Douglas-042 follow him from behind using the same method Jerome-092 use to climb the wall

Jerome-092 went towards the Command Center while Douglas-042 head towards the research facility to extract the data while avoiding the patrols on their way.

The Patrols didn`t even notice the blur passing by them as well as the CCTV cameras around the base which shows how adapt the Spartans in infiltrating enemy bases on broad daylight. Some Atlesian knights started shutting down with no reason but the personnel who saw it deduce that they run out of battery or something so he call some friends to hull back the knights to fuel bay for refuel. Unaware of the true reason of the Atlesian Knights sudden shut down.

 **Inside the Research Facility**

Douglas-042 manage to navigate the base while having to silence one guard who was guarding the door, he slowly head towards the research room while using the Guard`s access card that he manage to retrieve but he needed to find the head scientist of the base in order to obtain the Access card he need to access the files without triggering the alarm and the delete protocol of the files when unauthorised access is triggered

He got a word that Jerome-092 manage to capture the Camera room, he slowly walk around the corner and he saw his target slowly walking towards him eating a sandwich. Douglas-042 set up an ambush position while the target was still humming unaware of the danger lurking literally in the corner. With the speed of lightning Douglas-042 twist the scientist head 180 degrees letting out an audible crack, Douglas-042 quickly snatch the card and drag the body to a nearby janitor closet he found while searching for the Head Scientist and quickly head towards the Research room

 **Command Center**

Jerome-092 sigh as his encountered many guards he need to silence which would raise suspicion around the base. He managed to silence the personnel operating the camera around the base. His true objective in the base was not to capture its Commanding Officer but to steal some important documents and files on his office.

After a few minutes he manage to arrive at the office and quickly move to the computer and plug the ONI USB which use to steal information while he quickly look at the Cabinet for the Document but he destroyed the lock using the energy sword he snatch from an Elite while they were at the Shield world

The ping on motion sensor stop Jerome-092`s action as he look who was at the other door that his sensor detected running toward his position

"Who are you!?" The person said pointing a pistol as soon as he saw Jerome-092 "What are you doing here" before he could fire a shot Jerome-092 throw a knife on the person head but only hit the ear as the person manage to dodge "AAH" he shouted in pain

Jerome-092 wasted no time to rush the person quickly breaking every bone on his arms before twisting his head. After copying the files and stealing the documents Jerome-092 headed towards the Fuel Bay of the droids guarding the base judging by the lack of their presence during their infiltration

 **Fuel Bay**

Douglas-042 managed to rendezvous with Jerome-092

"So how do we set this base to burn to the ground?" Douglas-042 asked

"If we can set up a C12 charged on those Dust Fuel Cells we can set a reaction big enough to destroy probably half or a quarter of the base which would alert the nearby grimm"

"Affirmative" Douglas-042 took aim at the Advanced Paladin using the EMP Rifle "GO, I cover you"

Jerome-092 quickly dash by the 2 Paladins who aimed their weapons on Jerome-092

" **UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL DETECTED, TERMINATION!"** The Paladin said but before it could fire its weapon it suddenly got hit by a blue lightning like bullet which prompt in to shut down, the other managed to fire its minigun but only hit the fellow Atlesian Knights who were currently recharging then it got by hit the EMP rifle which force it to shut down

"Too slow Douglas-042" Jerome-092 teased while planting the charges

"Not my fault that this weapon takes slow to hit a target" Douglas-042 defended himself while smirking inside his helmet

"Let`s get out of here" Jerome-092 suggested

* * *

Red Team walks away from the research facility while Douglas-042 passes Jerome-092 the remote

"Took you too long" Alice-130 said "I got bored outside stalking those guards outside, Im pretty surprise not of those idiots notice that some of their buddies are missing if you guys were listening to their comms you notice they were busy talking about some hot huntress they saw on Vale and let their imaginations run wild."

"Mission Accomplish" Jerome-092 said before pressing the detonator which engulf the entire facility in explosion which alerted a nearby Grimm Pack to head towards the base

* * *

 **Spirit of Fire Meeting Room**

Four people are currently discussing the recent events

"It seems Red Team`s success always bring us smile" Howard said "They are the best of the best we have"

"Also EMPAR manage to exceed all expectations" Prof. Anders said "How do you like the result Captain?"

"I admit the resources put for the project is worth it though it still need some more increase ammo per magazine." Captain Cutter answered

"If we could only bring it back to UNSC space where it could be mass produce, we will be winning every ground engagement with lesser casualties. Imagine if we upsize it our ship could capable of shutting down Covenant Shields letting our MAC deal the damage." Howard said "Reports said that Red Team manage to defeat a hunter team from Beacon."

"I`m more interested in this Aura and Semblance never in my life to see this kind of mystery even 5 years of studying and investigating it always lead to dead end and speculations. Isn`t that right Agent Aqua?" Prof Anders asked

"You are correct Professors even today many bright scientist in Remnant couldn`t explain how Aura even works in a complex manner. They say that we are only scratching its surface." Agent Aqua answered "Nobody except Atlas tried to unlock its secret."

"Still I have to ask do we have to send a Hunter Team back Beacon in a caskets." Prof. Anders asked

"Well it's their fault for interfering with UNSC missions." Howard answered "In fact the hunters couldn`t even determine Foe from future allies, when they saw an unknown they rush in with no respect to Rules of Engagement such a waste of potential they could been useful if they were in the military."

"That`s how Huntsman and Huntress works in general, Sir" Agent Aqua said "There technique is very flashy and made to impress the crowd. There is a celebration in Vale called Vytal Festival which every Huntsman and Huntress in-training participate in the tournament."

"What I see about them is just skilled mercenaries made to participate in a pointless tournament" Captain Cutter said "If they focus more on Grimm instead of this festival they could have expanded several times."

"Atlas expanded their borders due to their advance technology while Mistral and Vacuo doesn`t have any interest on expanding, Vale on the meantime tried to expand but failed." Aqua answered

"I read about it but doesn`t justify it. We manage to expand our borders with little manpower yet Kingdom of Vale outnumbered us 5 to 1 couldn`t?" Captain Cutter said "Also have you read about Color Naming Rule that is heavily enforced in all kingdoms?"

"I read about it... where they name their children those who are born after the Great War based atleast on one of the following criteria: A color, sound like a color, mean a color or makes people think of a color." Prof. Anders answered "According to history... one side destroyed art as part of their goal of suppressing all forms of self-expression. In defiance, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after a fundamental aspect of art - color. This symbolic gesture demonstrated that neither they nor the generations to come would tolerate such oppression."

"It is pointless because we Humans and even Faunus can't escape our true nature." Howard answered "Back to the main topic, it seems Atlas is currently sending more of their ships in Vale in a disguise of security and peacekeeping purposes."

Captain Cutter raised his left eyebrow "What`s their agenda?"

"There goal is to established several secret bases in Vale and to make matter worst one of the suppose base is near our border" Howard said in a serious manner while pointing the its location "There is a new village 10 km north of New Harvest it was built last week according to satellite recon, Atlas will be sending 1 ship to eradicate the village."

"Surely Atlas could relocate them" Prof. Anders said while Agent Aqua was slowly clinching her hand since they are all aware of the nature of Operation: Trojan Horse

"They will never learn Professor." Agent Aqua said angrily "Why do you we think we Faunus who you rescued from the likes of them happily stay here in New Harvest and give our undying loyalty to your government instead of finding a new place and rebuild away from humans." Tears slowly formed on her eyes "Despite you guys not native to Remnant, gave a damn about Faunus, you are still wary about our presence but atleast you treated as an equal, treated my kind as a person not some trash." She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked and saw Prof. Anders giving her a smile of comfort "I`m sorry for undisciplined behavior Captain."

"It`s okay Agent Aqua "Captain Cutter said with a tone of sympathy "We understand your hatred towards Atlas and Humans in Remnant" Captain Cutter looked at Howard "What do you want to do?"

"What we do best, prevent them from knowing our presence" Howard said "Some solution is to let the Atlas deal with the village then destroy the Atlas forces on the village, second evac the town but the villagers would resist, third option is to defend it gaining allies on the process"

"I think the third option is much more favorable on the long run" Prof. Anders said

"Very well, I think Red Team and an ODST squad as backup" Captain Cutter said "Serina, Call Red Team and Fireteam Lima."

"Aye aye Captain" Serina saluted lazily

* * *

 **Beacon Academy  
Ozpin`s Office**

Professor Ozpin is not really having a good day when the word that a 3rd year Team that what sent to a White Fang Hideout comeback in casket being killed in the most brutal ways, one of them was killed when her spine was pull out, he shudder what enemies they have face there and how brutal their methods, the other one was killed by bullets that put holes on his body and some punches that shatter some of his bones that you didn`t need an x-ray to know the extent of the damage. Thankfully none of their personal things went missing

The Professors who went to check the last location of team SNPK after several days of not responding to any calls, are disturb on the sight of the remains of the team, in fact one of the professors went to the nearest side to vomit his lunch. Luckily the Grimm didn`t find their bodies but the bodies are starting to show sign of decomposition, so the professor pack their remains while one of them contacted the Headmaster Ozpin and told him about what happen to team SNPK

"Glynda how is their family taking the news?" Ozpin asked his assistant

"Not very good sir" Glynda replied and hand over the datapad containing the investigation on the incident

"Do you think that team who killed Team SNPK is working for the unknown?" Ozpin said "Because I don`t need to be psychic to know that the incident in the Docks is slightly similar to the unknown who killed the 3rd year team."

"Maybe, result from autopsy of the corpse and the shells recovered matches the one found in the location of White Fang base where Team SNPK got killed" Glynda responded while looking at the datapad she is holding

"Do you think we can persuade this third party to help us in the future as ally?" Ozpin asked with a detectable stress in his voice

"I don't know Ozpin, They haven't attack as directly and will depend on face to face talk."Prof. Glynda put a hand on Ozpin shoulder "You shouldn`t stress yourself Ozpin, Stop carrying that burden all by yourself. I`m more worried about your health Ozpin than the events currently happening in Remnant."

* * *

 **Office of the Naval Intelligence Headquarters**

"Yes Agent Texas?" He asked "I see!" then end the call "It seems the queen is levelling up the playing field!" He looked at his Datapad

Howard was reading reports from the Spooks and most of the reports he read are about Atlas Doctrine, Military Technology, Atlas Specialist, Hunter, Aura and Semblance and Grimm

"Sir we got a problem!" An Agent said

"What seems the problem Agent Aqua?"

"A huntsman seems to back trailing the trails of our transaction Sir" Agent Aqua answered "And manage to get concrete evidence of our existence"

"And who is this Huntsman?" Agent Aqua didn't answered but hand over a datapad containing all the information needed to Howard whom he read it silently "I see, and then it's time to teach this Huntsman that snooping on other businesses is deadly to his health."

"Crows tend to flock eh" Howard smirked

* * *

 **Atlas**

 **Unknown Location**

Four unknown figures sitting around a circular table

"Do we know what happen to one of our divisions in the forest of Vale?" Person 1 said

"Not yet but investigations point out it was the White Fang who did it considering the target area was full of Faunus so it's natural for them to recruit members for their cause" Person 2 said

"What about our research facility?" Person 1 asked

"Investigation result to being overrun by Grimm but my guts telling me that someone attack the base before the Grimm overruns it." Person 3 asked "What do you think General Ironwood?"

"Third Party most likely to be involved, considering that White Fang doesn't operate like that, The way they attack is so precise that the base didn`t even manage to send a distress call or any communication at all. We're dealing an organization or party that easily outmatch us." Ironwood answered " I suggest we increased security measures of all our facility outside of Atlas."

The others nodded at this suggestion and one by one they leave considering the meeting was already finish

* * *

 **Beacon Academy  
Ozpin`s Office**

Professor Ozpin is currently seating while reading the news about missing Dust Cargo as well as Construction Supplies, the suspected criminals were the White Fang but in truth he went researching for the incidents 5 years ago for two reason. First reason is to know the truth because the way those supplies went missing is to clean and Second reason is to forget the incident that happen to team SNPK which put a guilt on his heart.

The missing supplies really intrigue Ozpin, White Fang couldn`t operate like that but he was thinking who could do it, part of his mind that it might be the Queen while the other part was a new player steps in the board which would be related to the incident in the docks or to team SNPK, his thoughts were interrupted when his scroll vibrated. He casually opens it and the sender came from a Dusty Old Crow

"Interesting!" He sipped his coffee

An image was attached to the message...An image of a predatory bird clutching a planet beside the planet was 3 stars in each side, in the middle was a shield and the bird`s wings were spread upward

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Ozpin searching for answers, UNSC days of secrecy is numbered, EMP Rifle is one of the deleted materials in Halo

Free cookie to the person who can guess who was that Huntsman.

Thoughts on the fighting scene in early part of the Chapter, Pointers how to improve them since I'm not used to writing fighting scenes and I`m currently experimenting on how to write it.

Introduction of Agent Aqua, background info of her will be in future updates as well as a flashback scene for her

Next Chapter will slightly focus on our Fave Huntress-in-Training and there life at Beacon Academy

 **UNSC Weapon Codex**

 **EMP Rifle**

The EMP Rifle is a Non-nuclear based EMP and was used during the Insurrection and as well as limited ground conflicts against the Covenant. The Rifle was very effective against Covenant Shielding Technology and vehicles shutting them down with no effort however useless against Organic

Effective Range: 5-10 meters

 **Project EMP**

Research and Development Department in New Harvest remodel the old EMP Rifle which they dub as EMPAR or Electromagnetic Pulse Assault Rifle which is due to the usage of the MA5 series weapon frame. EMPAR was created to answer the old issue of EMP rifle which requires a satellite dish, a large back pack and a long gun which is heavy to carry and takes time to charge.

EMPAR shoots like the Spartan laser and to answer its ammunition the entire attachment below the barrel where the flashlight or other attachment usually put in the MA5 series which was removed to make room for its magazine or battery. However the cost of EMPAR is about 1-2 Spartan Laser and not counting its ammunition. Also EMPAR has two battery slots, the first one is on the attachment while the other is on the magazine slot.

Project Overview:

Stage: Live Testing of Weapon

Concurrent Project: EMP Grenade Project

Weapon Manufacturer: Spirit of Fire`s on-ship factory

Project Head: Engr. David Anderson

Result:

Theoretically: Passed all simulation test and feasible to be produce however it is not yet ready for mass production

Actual: Prototype is build and waiting for the combat data from Red Team

Weapons Specs(Prototype):

Magazine Size: 3 shots (Full charged), 5-7 shots (half-charged)

Fire Mode: Full charged for 3 seconds, 1.5 seconds for half charged

Ammunition Type: Series 142C Battery Cell

Rechargeable: Yes

Operation: Direct EMP

AOE of EMP: .5 – 1 meter (diameter)

EMP Duration Effect: 2-3 minutes (Full Charged), 0.3 - 1 minute (Half Charged)

Accuracy: Perfect

Range: 3-7 meters

Effective against: Synthetic, shielding or any Electronic based technology

Useless against: Organic

Known Problems: Batteries tend to fried itself if prolong press of the trigger


End file.
